


God Saves Him

by wolfzaa



Series: Barlyle Prompts & Ficlets [5]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Phillip is so done with P.T.'s taste, Tumblr Prompt, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: “Oh my god.  Please kill it.”P.T. gave Phillip a long look. “You’re cruel.”(A Tumblr prompt: "Oh my god.  Please kill it.")





	God Saves Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Reminder:** Every Barlyle fic I write will be a canon divergence where Charity has already passed away because I love her too much to let P.T. cheat on her.
> 
> From [this prompts list](http://wholegrainrolls.tumblr.com/post/169596549973/100-prompts). People of Tumblr are cruel.
> 
>  **Prompt:** 15\. Oh my god. Please kill it.

 

“Oh my god.  Please kill it.”

P.T. gave Phillip a long look. “You’re cruel.”

“Just kill it, P.T.,” Phillip said, looking dead serious. “Put it out of misery and never _ever_ try to make the girls a stuffed animal again, I beg you.  Where’s your wish-keeper?  Make another one of that thing and go from there, okay? You’re good with lights and shadows.”

P.T. gazed over the stuffed giraffe on his table and sighed. “He doesn’t look that bad.”

“ _He_ looks like he’s been choked fifteen times and miraculously survives.  What in the world did you do to his neck?  Did it fall off or what?”

P.T. coughed into his fist, mumbling, “Most likely, yeah.  That’s the case.”

Phillip poked the poor thing slightly in the head. “Come to think about it, I don’t think you have to kill him anymore.  He looks pretty dead to me.”

“He’s smiling.”

“God saves him.”

P.T. looked at Phillip in the eye. “You’re cruel.”

“Less than you.”

 


End file.
